Widespread availability of low-power light sources (e.g., laser pointers) and other sources of concentrated light led to many recent attacks on aircraft, particularly near airports and high air traffic areas. These attacks may cause harm to pilots and, in some cases to, aircraft. For example, a high intensity light directed at a pilot cabin may blind pilots and effectively disable them during critical portions of the flight, such as during takeoff and/or landing. Most attacks happen when aircraft are at low altitudes. Light sources are typically positioned on the ground. While existing legal mechanisms are designed to heavily penalize laser attackers and other similar attackers, these mechanisms have not been effective in discouraging these individuals, and unfortunately the frequency and severity of attacks continue to rise. One problem is difficulty in locating attackers on the ground. Attacks can be performed from large areas surrounding airports. Often, these areas are heavily populated. Furthermore, attackers can move within these areas after completing their attacks and even during their attacks. It has been found that laser and other like attacks can be more effectively detected from elevations (e.g., an airborne aircraft), preferably within a light projection zone (e.g., by an aircraft being under attack). Law enforcement helicopters deployed within an airport zone have been successfully used to locate attackers in the past. However, using these law enforcement helicopters and other such aircraft is expensive and can be dangerous in heavy air traffic areas, such as airports, where most of the attacks happen. Furthermore, law enforcement aircraft are unlikely to be in light projection zones and being attacked. Furthermore, attackers may temporarily suspend their attacks if law enforcement aircraft, which are often easily identifiable, are present in the area.